nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Grand Praetorian's Pride
|magazine = *6 *8 (Extended Chamber) |maxammo = *48 *64 (Extended Chamber) |reload = 2 seconds |rof = 140 RPM |range = *68 *74 (Red Dot Sight) *88 (Heavy-Long Barrel) *94 (Red Dot Sight + Heavy-Long Barrel) |recoil = Poor |pen = *High *Exceptional (Depleted Uranium perk) |fire = Double-action |used = The Grand Praetorian |console = weapon_the_grand_praetorian_pride}} The Grand Praetorian's Pride is an Specialized Weapon Variant introduced in Call of Duty: Retribution. The Hand Cannon is used by The Grand Praetorian, the Supreme Commander of the Agents of Change, an independent paramilitary organization that operates in the Middle East on Earth. Due to the nature of this weapon and its Weapon Perks, this SWV can only be used in Extinction and Special Operations, and is restricted in Multiplayer for balancing purposes. In order to unlock the weapon, players will need to complete a Specialized Weapon Variant Challenge which requires completion of four objectives: *Obtain 250 kills with any Hand Cannon *Obtain 100 kills with AP Rounds on any Hand Cannon *Obtain 100 kills with Long Barrel on any weapon *Obtain 100 kills with Heavy Barrel on any weapon This weapon can be Masterworked by completing its Masterwork Challenge which requires completion of four objectives: *Obtain 250 kills with this weapon *Obtain 200 kills while Make It Count is triggered *Obtain 10 Boss kills while Depleted Uranium is triggered *Obtain 30 kills with Archangel Rounds Features Weapon Perks *'Quickdraw' Quickdraw is a Weapon Perk that allows the weapon to have greatly increased hipfire accuracy upon firing the first shot. Once Masterworked, this Perk is granted even more hipfire accuracy on the opening shot. *'Make It Count' Make It Count allows the weapon to increase its precision damage with each consecutive hit on enemies. Each stack of Make It Count will increase precision damage by 10%. The max amount of stacks is 6, bringing up the damage to 60%. However, missing shots will cause the Perk to deactivate and consecutive hits will need to be made again. Once Masterworked, this Perk will instead increase precision damage by 15%, allowing it to stack up to 90% precision damage. *'Depleted Uranium' Depleted Uranium allows the weapon to fire vicious specialized Armour-Piercing rounds that rip through Bosses, dealing an extreme amount of damage. This Perk triggers upon dealing damage to Boss enemies and will remain active as long as the player is dealing damage to a Boss, meaning players will need land consecutive hits on Bosses. Once Masterworked, this Perk will deal even more damage to Bosses. *'Archangel Round' Archangel Round allows the weapon to fire a single specialized "Archangel Round" that will instantly kill an enemy. Because of its nature, only a single Archangel Round is ever fired from this weapon. Boss enemies aren't affected by this damage, but will instead lose 90% of their health once inflicted with this round. Once Masterworked, this Perk's single round will knock back any enemies that are near the primary target inflicted with the Archangel Round. Attachments This weapon has access to six SWV-specific Attachments once it has been Masterworked. Only two of these Attachments can be equipped at a time, and only one Ammo Type can be equipped at a time. *'Incendiary Rounds' - Incendiary Rounds that cause enemies to burn overtime due to lingering fire pools. *'Stun Rounds' - Stun Rounds allows for concussion effect inflicted on enemies upon impact, causing distortion for easy kills. *'Tracer Rounds' - Specialized Tracer Rounds that allows for tracking of impacted enemies, and are displayed on mini-maps. *'Extended Chamber' - Increased chamber capacity due to extended chamber. *'Heavy-Long Barrel' - Increased range and damage over longer ranges. *'Red Dot Sight' - Zoom magnification is increased while also slightly boosting range while ADS Navigation Category:Non-Canon Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Call of Duty: Retribution Category:Specialized Weapon Variants Category:Hand Cannons